


Dragon Knight

by Blue_Night



Series: Trifels: Tales and Legends from the Pfälzer Wald [16]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Feels, Castles, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Fate & Destiny, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teuton Mythology, True Love, ancient gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Erik of Thanstein is the first Omega for more than hundred years in the known lands, and when his cruel foster-father Gandulf of Thanstein gathers ten of his most loyal Alphas in his hall to let them fight for the right to take Erik as their Omega, a mysterious black knight with the name Marco of Hörde comes to Castle Thanstein to take Erik with him to Castle Lindelborn - where Marco's lord Robert Lando, Earl of Lindelborn has been waiting for Erik for a very long time.Marco is an Alpha like Erik has never met beforehand, and Erik falls in love with him right at first sight, but Marco insists that the ancient Gods want Erik to be Robert's mate, and neither Marco, nor Robert are what they seem to be at first sight...





	Dragon Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragon Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212778) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> My dearest Janie94,
> 
> happy birthday to you, my dear friend!! :-**  
> I wish you a wonderful day with your loved ones and only the best, happiness and joy for your future. May all your wishes come true!!
> 
> Life isn't so good at the moment, I hope it doesn't show in my writing, I did my best to finish at least the first chapter of my birthday story for you right in time. I really hope that you'll enjoy this, the idea to this fic is loosely based on your wonderful story _**Dragon Love**_. <33
> 
> Explanations:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **The ancient Teuton names and their meaning showing up here:**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
>  **Erik** : powerful, wealthy and honorable. 
> 
> **Robert** : shining glory.  
>  **Lando** : fighter for the home. _(I've chosen 'Lando' as Robert's surname beforehand because there is no real other match with 'Lewandowski' that would make any sense)._
> 
>  **Gandulf** : the fight magician.
> 
>  **Hagen** : the carer. _(I've chosen this name to hint at the saga of Siegfried and Hagen of Tronje, yes...)._
> 
> **Olaf** : offspring of the ancestors
> 
> There is no real match for the name 'Marco', so I decided to let Marco be his 'true' self. :-)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **The Castles:**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
>  **Hörde** : Hörde is a district of Dortmund, and there has once been an ancient Medieval castle, so whenever I need a Medieval version of Marco that is not my beloved minstrel Blondel, it will be Marco of Hörde to honor his origin.
> 
>  **Castle Thanstein** : one of the three castles of the Dahner Castle group sitting enthroned on a rock like pearls on a cord. It's not sure that it is actually the oldest one of the three castles, but it's the most enchanted one, and it's the home of my Medieval version of Erik: Erik of Thanstein.
> 
>  **Castle Trifels** : My one and only beloved all time favorite castle of the Pfälzer Wald, the imperial castle where Richard the Lionheart was imprisoned during his captivity.
> 
>  **Castle Lindelborn/Lindelbrunn** : My second favorite castle ever, the home of my Medieval version of Robert: Robert, Earl of Lindelborn.
> 
>  **Castle Meistersel** : one of the oldest Palatine castles, and one of the most enchanted ones.
> 
>  **Castle Ramburg** : one of the most impressive ruins, that's for sure, lying in the middle of thick forests now.
> 
>  **Castle Anebos** : one of the two small neighbor castles to Castle Trifels, carved into the rocks mostly and probably built as an outpost to protect the Trifels from possible attacks.
> 
> I've borrowed some inspiration from Game of Thrones considering the material of Marco's sword and armor, which are made of obsidian and not of steel, as obsidian is usually called 'dragonstone' as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's second gender is finally showing, and the murderer of his parents, Gandulf of Thanstein orders his most loyal Alphas to fight for the the right to take him as their Omega. But there is another lord wanting Erik for himself, and he has sent the Black Knight to take Erik with him and bring him to Castle Lindelborn where this special lord is waiting for Erik...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday again!!!
> 
> I can't make any promises when I'll be able to write and post the next chapter, but I'll do my very best not to let you wait for too long. :-*

The fire in the great hall of Castle Thanstein was blazing high, its red-golden flames throwing their flickering shadows over the men gathered before the armchair where the Lord of Thanstein was seated, dressed in his coat made of thick blue velvet, its hems adorned with the dark fur of the marten, the sign of his power, wealth and aristocracy.

Beside his throne-like chair was kneeling a young man with striking beautiful male features, his still youthfully rounded pale cheeks glowing pink in the red flames of the fire. His expression was a mixture of fear, despair and disgust, and he kept his beautiful hazel-green eyes lowered down on the dirty straw that was covering the hard stony floor of the hall, eyes that could drive every man crazy with just one glance when they were sparkling with joy. Now they were dark and lusterless, utter despair and loathe flashing in them every time one of the men made a step forward to lay his ugly hands on him.

He was dressed in the same colors as the Lord of Thanstein, with tight pants accentuating his long elegant legs and a thin linen shirt that hugged his slim body like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination and exposing his body to the hungry stares of the older men. He was shivering despite the almost unbearable heat in the great hall, while the other men were covered in sweat, sweat that came as much from the fire as it came from their greediness to possess this beautiful being.

Their sharp and musky Alpha smells filled the hot air with their sting, reeking of unwashed bodies and their ugly desire for the defenseless prisoner. Some of them licked their feisty lips, their greasy glances undressing the young man in their minds and their hands reaching out for him again, only stopped by their lord's hard and warning glance.

“My foster-son and heir Erik has presented as an Omega, the first Omega in my family's long heir-line after more than hundred years. The old and only true Gods have sent me their sign and chosen me to build a strong alliance to remind every human being that they are the only Gods that exist. Thor himself talked to me – I'm his voice from now on, and his arm, wielding his hammer at his behalf!” The huge Alpha growled, thrusting his fist upwards against the ceiling, and a loud thunder-clasp roared over the dark stonewalls of the castle as if to emphasize his words. “The times where we Alphas had to mate with weak Betas are finally over, and Castle Thanstein will soon find back to old glory and power. The worthiest of you will gain him as his rightful possession, and my foster-son will be the vessel for your off-spring and the next generation of powerful Alphas that will rule not only over this land, but also over the entire world one day!”

The Lord's words were met with a roar that came from the ten Alphas gathered before his throne, and they raised their fists into the air and shouted loudly to honor Gandulf of Thanstein as their first Alpha. “Thor blessed the Lord of Thanstein, Thor blessed the Lord of Thanstein, our Lord!” They shouted, “Thor will bless us, too!”

Gandulf of Thanstein raised both hands, and the ten Alphas went silent again, lowering their heads down in acknowledgment of his status, but their eyes roamed over the young Omega's features again, and their nostrils flared when they inhaled deeply his sweet scent that revealed his true nature, the sweetness underlayed with the stench of fear that only served to fuel their desire for him even more.

“The fights will begin now!” Gandulf rose to his feet, staring down at the younger Alphas with narrowed eyes. “I hope that not too many of you will die as I've chosen you to be my faithful liegemen I want to build my empire with in the future, but if Thor decides to welcome some of you in Valhalla, then so be it!”

The ten Alphas roared again, and the beautiful young Omega kneeling beside Gandulf's throne shivered, hate and fear flickering over his now pale face. His foster-father ignored him, not even gracing him with just one look, sure that his precious hostage wouldn't even think of trying to rebel against his wishes and orders. His cold gray eyes were glittering with anticipation of the fights, and he pursed his lips, pointing at two of the Alphas with a finger that looked more like a claw.

“Hagen of Meistersel and Olaf of Anebos will begin!” he announced, and the two Alphas stepped forward, entering the small round in the middle of the large hall that served as a makeshift fighting arena.

The other eight Alphas formed a circle around the arena, and Hagen and Olaf put their hands on their sword handles, waiting for the Lord of Thanstein to give the sign for the fight to begin.

Gandulf's hand hovered in the air for a few seconds, and he was just about to lower it down when a sudden movement before the large wooden portal opposite the throne caught his attention.

“Who's disturbing me?” he growled angrily, “who dares to enter my castle without permission?” A loud thunder-clasp accompanied his roar, and the ten Alphas went motionless, gaping at the dark wood that creaked in its hinges when the unexpected late visitor pushed against it, silence falling over the great hall of Castle Thanstein.

 

***

 

The portal opened fully after another second, revealing a dark figure dressed completely in black.

The knight was not that tall and of slender shape, but he filled the hall with his natural presence, and his motions were gracious and almost casual as he slowly strode forward, a small smile playing around his sensitive lips. He had shiny red-golden hair and looked too young to be so self-confident, almost innocent, and only an attentive watcher would notice the steeliness of his sharp gaze when he directed his amber-green eyes at the Lord of Thanstein.

“It's me, Marco of Hörde, who dares to enter your beautiful castle, Lord of Thanstein. I was sent out to take Erik of Thanstein with me and bring him home to my lord as his rightful treasure.”

The ten Alphas gasped and snarled at the young knight's impudent words, but Marco of Hörde didn't even bat an eye when they drew closer to him with menacing glances. His eyes wandered to the young Omega beside the throne-like chair for a split second, before they focused on Gandulf of Thanstein again, waiting patiently for the huge Alpha's reaction.

Gandulf threw his head back and laughed, his laughter sounding like the thunder that had just echoed in the great hall earlier. “Then you're the biggest fool I've ever met, Marco of Hörde. But it will be my pleasure to watch you die here in my hall. I hope that my liegemen won't make it too quick, but let you suffer properly for your impudence. But tell me who's your 'lord' before I'll send you in my arena to fight against one of my acolytes, I shall consider sending him your head when my faithful liegeman is done with you.”

The crooked smile ghosting around Marco of Hörde's lips deepened, and the young Omega lifted his head ever so slightly to peer at the dauntless black knight.

“It'll be my greatest pleasure, Gandulf of Thanstein. My lord is Robert Lando, the Earl of Lindelborn, and he wants your foster-son for himself as his treasured Omega.”

 

***

 

His revelation was met with another deadly silence that fell over the hall, eleven pairs of eyes staring at him in shock, ten of them belonging to Gandulf of Thanstein's loyal Alphas, the eleventh one to his foster-son. Only Gandulf himself didn't look that shocked, but his face was partly hidden in the shadows, so his reaction to the knight's announcement was hard to tell.

Erik hadn't really wanted to lift his head and look at the young knight, but he felt drawn to him in some strange way, and his throat tightened with disappointment that the fascinating newcomer didn't want him for himself, but for the equally famous and feared mysterious Earl of Lindelborn.

Castle Lindelborn was the biggest castle next to Castle Trifels in the known lands, an invulnerable fortress built on top of the red rocks and cliffs of Erik's home in ancient times no living being even remembered. The fortress had always protected Castle Trifels, the castle that waited for the return of the rightful king, so the old Gods would finally come back to their loyal worshipers and rule over them as well.

As long as Castle Lindelborn and its lord didn't fall, the hope that the king would come back one day to sit in Castle Trifels' throne again would still be alive, no matter how long it would take for that to happen.

Only few people had ever seen the mysterious Earl of Lindelborn, though, and the rumors told about him were multifarious and surely exaggerating things, and they differed from him being an ugly monster with two heads to the description of the most beautiful man walking this earth.

Erik had never really given much thought to those rumors, and his life had been too miserable to pay much attention to anything that might go on outside the walls of the castle that had once been his home but had become his prison when his beloved parents had died and Gandulf had taken his father's place as the next Lord of Thanstein. He knew that no Omega had presented for more than ten decades, and he'd dreaded the moment his second gender would finally show, sensing instinctively that he was the first Omega in hundred years everyone had been waiting for so desperately. Erik had always known that he was an Omega deep in his heart, and that his second gender would make him become a pawn in the hands of the powerful – the Alphas who couldn't wait to lay their hands on him and rape him.

The black knight was an Alpha, too, Erik's because of his state increased senses could tell that, even though his musky scent was rather unobtrusive and not as pungent as the reek of the other Alphas was. He wasn't of a classical male beauty, but he had handsome, regular features that showed his noble origin, and he had for sure the most beautiful eyes Erik had ever looked into, their expression changing from hard and cold to warm and friendly when the young knight locked gazes with Erik for a split second.

Marco of Hörde. Even his name sounded fascinating and so different from the names Erik knew from the other Alphas. His armor was light and made of a shimmering material Erik had never seen beforehand. It didn't look like metal, and it didn't restrain the knight's motions in any visible way. Marco's hair was cut short except for the quiff that accentuated his forehead, and his smile made Erik's heart flutter in his chest. He could even feel the insides of his thighs moistening, something that had never happened before, and which confused him and made him feel ashamed of his reaction to the youngest Alpha of the now twelve Alphas gathered in Castle Thanstein's great hall.

He had presented as an Omega with every sign that he would go into heat soon, his scent changing to the unmistakable sweetness and restlessness overtaking him, but his secret core was dry, and he felt cold and like freezing down to his bones – like he'd always felt since Gandulf had murdered his parents. No fire could warm him, no warm bath, not even when the water was almost boiling. Erik had learned to live with the cold, thinking that it might perhaps change when he would finally go into heat, but it didn't look like this was going to happen.

Marco wore tight black leather pants and knee-long boots under his armor, a large black leather belt slung around his slim waist. His pants, the belt and his boots were adorned with thin golden threads in complicated patterns, the gold matching perfectly with the color of his beautiful hair and his amber-golden eyes. The long black sleeves of the shirt he wore under his armor had the same golden patterns, and Erik mused briefly about the fact that Marco didn't wear a helmet to protect his head from any possible attacks. All the other Alphas wore light helmets, but Marco of Hörde didn't seem to care much about his own safety.

A rather short sword protected by a black sheath hung down from the large belt, and Erik couldn't help but worry for the young knight's life, because the other Alphas all had axes and long swords as their weapons. They would use them with the intention to kill the unexpected rival, and Erik swallowed against the fear that threatened to suffocate him all of a sudden, the fear that Marco of Hörde would die before Erik had had the chance to get to know him.

 

***

 

Gandulf growling beside him made Erik snap out of his thoughts and his rapturous observation of the truly uncommon knight, and he flinched and lowered his head down on the floor again, peering at the black knight from under his thick lashes.

“The mysterious Earl of Lindelborn? Why didn't he come himself to fight for the right to become my beloved foster-son's Alpha? Is he even an Alpha? I don't believe it! No Alpha would ever act so cowardly and send another one to get the Omega they want to have for themselves!” Gandulf sneered, and Erik couldn't help but wonder about this strange behavior himself, but Marco didn't look impressed or guilty, he actually chuckled with true amusement. “You're lucky that he showed enough mercy not to come here himself, believe me, Lord of Thanstein. You would all be dead already if he had.”

This silenced Gandulf for a moment before he let out another thunderous laughter. “Is that so? No one has ever seen him as far as I know. Does he even exist?”

Marco's amber-green eyes sparkled, and his smile deepened. “He does. And you should pray to the Gods that you'll never meet him in person. Is there any other question you want me to answer to before I teach your liegemen their lessons - or can we finally go to the part I actually came here for and start with the fights?” he wanted to know nonchalantly, and Erik couldn't keep the soft gasp inside that escaped his throat at the knight's boldness and courage.

Marco darted him another brief look before he gazed back at the Lord of Thanstein – who must have given Hagen of Meistersel a secret sign - because the Alpha made a sudden move behind Marco's back, pulling his sword out of its sheath to stab the black knight in his back.

Erik wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, a small whimper dying in his throat, but he felt like frozen in place, unable to move or cry out in warning, and he watched Hagen's sword cutting through the air with horror filling every cell of his shivering ice-cold body.

 

***

 

The next thing Erik saw was a black figure whirling through the arena that fast that the young Omega could hardly follow Marco's movements with his eyes, and in the next second, Hagen of Meistersel lay flat on his back on the dirty straw covering the hard ground, Marco's sword leaving a small trickle of red blood where its tip was pressing against Hagen's throat. The sword shone black like Marco's armor, and Erik wondered again which kind of strange material it was made of, because it seemed to be sharper than the steel the other swords Erik knew had been forged with.

“Only cowards attack someone from behind. True warriors always fight face to face, you'd better not forget that again, Hagen of Meistersel,” Marco remarked dryly, gazing down at the other Alpha with a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn't even out of breath, and not one droplet of sweat covered his smooth forehead.

Hagen stared up at him with mortal fear darkening his eyes, and Marco drew his hand back ever so slightly, giving the defeated Alpha the chance to swallow down the bitter bile that had risen in his throat. There was a dark wet spot visible on the front of his dirty pants, and Erik felt another chill wrecking him at the hate that was now showing in Hagen's eyes at the disgrace the black knight had brought upon him.

It was Hagen's own doing and disgrace, but the Alpha had always been Gandulf's most loyal acolyte, and Erik was sure that he wouldn't see the truth but blame Marco of Hörde for everything.

Marco drew his sword back and shifted his attention back to the remaining nine Alphas. “Who wants to be the next one?” he asked expectantly, but none of them reacted to his question, all of them staring at Hagen still lying in the dirt with a stupid expression on their faces.

“Very well, then,” the black knight stated with another shrug, turning around to make his way to the spot where Erik was still kneeling beside the armchair, his knees numb from the hard ground. Erik raised his head almost against his will, the presence of the most fascinating Alpha he'd ever met forcing his chin upwards without any chance for Erik to deny the other one the eye-contact he apparently wished for.

Marco stopped in front of him, standing so close that Erik could see the golden sparks dancing in his eyes and feel his body heat seeping through his own thin clothes. It eased the ice-cold feeling in Erik's bones a little bit, and Erik let out a soft gasp, looking up at the face suddenly so close to his own.

Marco gently reached out with his left hand, cupping Erik's cold cheek in a brief caress. “So beautiful, Erik of Thanstein. Come with me, my lord has been waiting to welcome you in his home for a very long time.”

Erik didn't want to meet the Earl of Lindelborn, he didn't want to be the Omega of any Alpha other than Marco of Hörde, and his young heart started to beat fast with the overwhelming love he felt for his savior all of a sudden. Marco's eyes darkened with an emotion Erik couldn't detect – just as if he was feeling the same love for Erik and regretted that their love could never be – but his face remained calm and controlled. He simply reached out with his hand again, and Erik took it, rising to his feet on wobbly legs and with a small sound of discomfort and pain.

Marco frowned and turned his head to stare at Gandulf of Thanstein with narrowed eyes. The huge Alpha watched the scene with glowing eyes, and Erik flinched back from his wrath, unconsciously moving closer to the black knight.

“I wouldn't advise you to send your minions after us, Lord of Thanstein,” Marco said, the nonchalance and cheerfulness all gone from his voice. “My lord's watching your every move.”

“He won't possess him, I will see to that!” Gandulf snarled, but Marco only snorted. “Good luck, then, Lord of Thanstein,” he said, taking Erik's hand to guide him through the great hall towards the large portal. Erik stumbled after him, his legs still numb and hurting, but he didn't complain, too grateful that he could leave the walls that had once been his beloved home.

A sudden gust of wind behind his back made Erik cry out with fear, but Marco was already pushing him to the side and behind his back, keeping him close while wielding his sword with his right hand. Erik was pulled and pushed through the hall, whirled around and shoved again, Marco's fingers around his wrist keeping him pressed close to the knight's back. Erik couldn't even follow the strikes Marco landed on the other ten Alphas attacking him all together now with his sword, but their cries of pain were ringing unnaturally loudly in his ears.

It was over as quickly as it had begun, Hagen of Meistersel and Degenar of Ramburg lying in their blood, while the remaining eight Alphas that could still move scrambled back to their feet, hurrying to get out of reach of Marco's black sword.

“Maybe you want to fight against me yourself, Gandulf?” Marco inquired curiously. “Your minions could obviously do with some fighting lessons, and you look like the worthiest opponent of all of them to me.”

Erik's tormentor and captor for so long sat motionless in his armchair, clenching his fists on the armrests and spitting hate at them. “I will get my foster-son back, Marco of Hörde! Tell your lord that I'll come to Castle Lindelborn to get back what you've stolen from me!” he roared, and Marco nodded his head in some kind of mocking bow. “Robert Lando, Earl of Lindelborn, will be pleased to hear that, Gandulf of Thanstein. For now, I wish you a pleasant evening, I'm sure you'll find some comfort in the knowledge that my lord will treasure and cherish your beautiful 'foster-son' like he deserves to be treasured and cherished.”

Marco turned around to smile at Erik, and it made Erik's heart race with another wave of overwhelming love for the black knight that had come to save him from a fate crueler than death.

“Come with me, handsome, my lord wants to show you his deep devotion,” he said gently, and Erik swallowed and nodded, too confused to object against being supposed to become the Omega of an Alpha that wasn't Marco of Hörde himself. He followed Marco out of the great hall and into the dark night that had fallen over his homeland without one last glance back, the cool night air caressing his cheeks for the first time since Gandulf had come to slaughter Erik's family more than ten years ago.

 

***

 

Erik was so used to feeling cold and numb that he welcomed the cool breeze instead of trying to wrap his arms around himself in the futile attempt of protecting himself against the cold wind, and as strange as it was, but Marco walking closely beside him chased some of the cold away and made him feel warmer than he'd felt ever since he'd lost his parents.

A soft neigh made him look up from the stony path they were heading along, and he gasped out when his eyes fell on the beautiful horse that was standing under a tree on a small clearing near the path, greeting his owner with another soft neigh now. It was a stallion with pitch-black fur, and Erik could feel Marco accelerating his steps to reach his faithful steed and gently rub the stallion's velvety nose.

“You're my beautiful boy, Thunder,” Marco purred tenderly, and Erik wished that the black knight would look at him like he looked at his horse now, with so much love and tenderness written all over his handsome features. “I'm sorry that it took me so long to come back to you, but look whom I've brought with me.” Marco gently pushed Erik forward, taking his hand to let his horse sniff at Erik's palm and inhale his sweet scent.

“Erik, this is Thunder, my faithful friend and companion. He'll carry us back to Castle Lindelborn where my lord is waiting for you. Thunder, this is Erik, the one our lord has waited for for so long. I'll expect you to carry him on your back and protect him as if it was me in the future, Thunder.”

Thunder let out a soft snort, rubbing his nostrils against Erik's palm in agreement. Erik's throat clenched when he thought back of the foal he'd once possessed, a male foal with fur as golden as the sun. He'd called it Sonnwinn - friend of the sun - because of the small stallion's fur, but he'd never seen Sonnwinn again when Gandulf had come to lock him into his rooms, never allowing him to leave the castle again.

“He's beautiful,” Erik croaked out, tears stinging in his eyes when he patted Thunder's shiny black neck, and Thunder rubbed his head against Erik's leg as if he was sensing Erik's grief and wanted to console him.

“Yes, he is. As beautiful as you are, handsome.” Marco's voice sounded hoarse, but his face was still controlled, and he jerked his head in the direction of where Castle Lindelborn was hidden in the dark shadows of the moonless night.

“We should leave this place now. Gandulf will surely send some of his men to catch us before we'll reach Castle Lindelborn.” Erik nodded silently, climbing onto Thunder's back with Marco's help. The black knight mounted his steed behind him, taking the reins and wrapping his arms protectively around Erik's shivering body. “You'll feel warm soon, handsome,” Marco whispered into Erik's ears, pressing his heels into Thunder's flanks.

Thunder started to run with a neigh, racing through the darkness and melting with it until the small clearing near Castle Thanstein was empty again, carrying Erik of Thanstein towards his new home and his destiny, a destiny that had been decided by the Gods themselves eons ago.


End file.
